1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming device provided with a detection sensor which reads information formed on a belt.
2. Related Art
Image forming devices capable of executing color shift correction have been used. Specifically, the image forming device includes an endless belt stretched between two rollers and a detection sensor which detects a patch formed with toner on the endless belt through use of reflection of light, and the color shift correction is performed by detecting the patch through the detection sensor. Since it is preferable to detect a stable place on the endless belt through the detection sensor, the detection sensor is arranged at a position facing the roller while sandwiching the endless belt between the detection sensor and the roller.
However, if foreign particles such as toner invade into a position between the roller and the endless belt and thereby the place on the endless belt to be detected is lifted, a faulty detection by the detection sensor might occur.